So What Now?
by RBandDJ
Summary: Sequel to So...I'm just gonna blame you... Rhiannan and Danielle have been back for five years. Five days tell Christmas the fellowship lands at their feet. None of them remember the girls, and they have to get them back to Middle-earth...soon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, only Danielle and Rhiannan, kind of…maybe…perhaps… But yes, nothing else.

**Also**: This is the sequel to So…I'm Just Gonna Blame You… which is the sequel to So…This is Middle-earth…RUN! Enjoy! Onto the title!

**So…What now?**

**Chapter 1**

Danielle sat in silence, ticking off the minutes tell she was off work. Five years later, after magically waking up from Middle-earth, she had just graduated from college and worked at an advertisement agency. Her hand tapped the desk with a pen impatiently. The next day she was starting Christmas vacation in a sense, without actually going anywhere. Rhiannan was coming to visit her. Danielle's best friend was finishing her first semester on her way to get her master's degree. Off the top of her head, Danielle couldn't remember what her friend was majoring in.

Finally the large clock hand reached the twelve at the little hand dead on the five and Danielle began clocking out. In a flash she was out of her cubicle and in the elevator. She had to be at the airport in an hour. Her thoughts trailed back to the last few years. She had somehow, Danielle wasn't sure how, convinced Rhiannan that their adventure in Middle-earth was just one of Rhiannan's crazy dreams and feigned ignorance.

It had torn Danielle's heart to pretend she had never been with Boromir, that her children had never existed. It made sense there was no evidence to the contrary, except the ring that had been on Danielle's right ring finger. The shoes Danielle had burned, her black and pink converses, had been on her feet as if nothing had happened. The little ageing Danielle had done…well there was no sign that she had even aged a day let alone twenty some years. The one thing that caught Danielle off guard was the lovely present her parents had given her one her eighteenth birthday just a month later. They had given Danielle her adoption papers. This had thrown her for a loop and had decided to not to tell Rhiannan.

Danielle pulled out of her parking spot, hopped on the highway, and headed toward the airport with her thoughts still turning. What had brought these thoughts on? When Danielle realized that in some dimension or whatever this had all happened she had plunged herself in school. It was the only way to keep her thoughts from straying to her lost beloved and her children. Children who would be older then her now if they were still around. That thought made her smile. Was she a grandmother now? Did her daughter get married? Why was she ripped from that life? Yes it would have been harder to live without her rock, without Boromir…

A lump grew in her throat at the thought of him. She had actually avoided saying his name in her head. Now it was screaming aloud as if all the time she spent not thinking about it was suddenly rushing back. Danielle looked toward what little sunlight was left from the setting sun then to the clock on her dash. It read 5:37 pm. She was just pulling into the short term parking of the airport.

After parking and shutting off her car, Danielle sat there, "Pull yourself together," she muttered as she hugged herself, "Rhiannan is going to be here, you'll have a great week, good Christmas, there is no reason to be so somber. You told yourself you were over this…" Danielle groaned and finally pulled herself out of her car, hit the lock button and headed through the cold air into the airport.

It seemed eternity past as Danielle waited at the baggage claim for her friend to arrive. Her eyes continued to roam the people entering the area, looking for that flash of brown from her best friend. Danielle nearly did a double take, her eyes catching a face she wasn't expecting. _I could have sworn_, she thought looking back at the face. _It isn't though; I'm letting my thoughts get to me_.

"Danielle!" her attention was instantly grabbed by her friend's happy voice.

Rhiannan came bouncing into view, her eyes filled with happy glee. Danielle's eyes widened, "What did do to your hair?!"

The girl looked to the side at the brown hair that met her chin. That was just the front; her hair was short and spiked in the back. Rhiannan smiled happily, "Like it?"

Danielle tilted her head to the side and touched the longer pieces of her hair, "It's a bit drastic, compared to the long locks you used to have, but yeah. I do," Danielle suddenly pulled Rhiannan into a hug. "It's so good to see you!"

The two waited for Rhiannan's bags then left the airport to head toward Danielle's home, "Your roommates gone?"

"Yep," Danielle nodded, "left yesterday for Europe or something. I dunno; really wasn't paying attention when they talked about it. We have the house to ourselves for the entire week!"

Danielle was renting a four-bedroom house with three other people. Her three roommates were gone, not to be back actually till the new-year. Christmas wasn't for another five days. The car pulled easily into the two-car garage connected to the house and Danielle helped her friend carry her bags inside.

"So, how are things in school?" Danielle asked later after they got Rhiannan's things settled. They now stood in the kitchen, each leaning on the counter with a cup of hot co-co in hand.

"They're all right. I have a boyfriend," Rhiannan sang with a bright smile.

Danielle swallowed, "Really? What's he like?"

"Tall, blond, grey eyes, and just…well we just clicked," Rhiannan turned to look at her friend. "He has a friend that I know you would get along with really well."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not interested in dating right now, you know that. Besides, I'm no good at long distance."

Rhiannan gnawed at the inside her mouth, "Have you even dated anyone here?"

"I've had coffee with a few people."

The two sat in silence, "Coffee?" Rhiannan's face was covered with disbelief. "That's it? No nice dinner, not even a kiss? You're turning into such an old maid."

Danielle had an urge to lash out but instead she just closed her eyes and sipped at her co-co, "I'm just concentrating on other things. If something is meant to be that comes along I'll do something about it. Until then I'm not to concerned about finding the one."

Rhiannan frowned, "I'm going to go take a shower, if you don't mind. I need to get this jet lag off."

"You're only two hours behind your normal time," Danielle giggled.

"Hey, I would be going to bed right now," Rhiannan reminded her before she disappeared.

Danielle looked down at the mug in her hand and set it down on the counter before walking to her own room. Silently she began to put away laundry she had meant to put away the night before. Danielle hummed a soft lullaby as she did so. A scream from the bathroom made her jerk her head up and quickly run, "Rhiannan!?" she called suddenly while pounding on the door. "Rhiannan?! What's wrong?!"

There was a bit of scrambling and Rhiannan opened the door, drenched in water and her towel wrapped securely around her. The young woman stumbled out of the bathroom, gasping for air and muttering things Danielle couldn't comprehend.

"Rhiannan?!" She grabbed her friend by the shoulders. "Rhiannan! Calm down! What's wrong?! Did you see a spider?"

Rhiannan's eyes snapped up; they were wild and filled with anger and confusion. The steam from the bathroom let up and Danielle turned slowly to hear two voices, "No Pippin! We are not in…well we're not there anymore!"

"But Merry! The air is so thick! What if we were transported to Mordor?!"

Danielle screamed and instantly shut the bathroom door. Another sound from the kitchen made her freeze. Rhiannan was instantly gone to the room she was using, slamming the door behind her, "You LIED to me Danielle!" she suddenly yelled through the door.

Danielle stared at the bathroom door and listened to the noises coming from the kitchen. What the hell was going on?! The bathroom door slowly opened and two heads appeared making Danielle run and scream away from them. The girl felt like her heart stopped when she slammed into someone and fell onto her butt. Her breath became short and ragged as she stared at the person she had run into. Blond hair reached past his shoulders and grey eyes peered out at me curiously. She swallowed and quickly scrambled onto my feet. This wasn't possible, it wasn't happening. Legolas was looking at her curiously, no recognition in his eyes.

Rhiannan came running in, now fully clothed, and froze at the sight of the elf, "No-no-no-no-no-no! NO!" she insisted then looked at Danielle, "What did you DO?!"

"What do you mean what did I do?!" Danielle asked, her voice not as loud as her friend's. "Rhiannan, I didn't do anything."

Another loud sound came from one of the other rooms making the girl's jump. Instantly they were on their way to see what it was. In the room stood Aragorn with Frodo and Sam. All three look about the room with wide eyes, weapons out, "This isn't happening," Rhiannan whispered before quickly closing the door.

Danielle turned to head toward her own room once again. When she opened it her entire body froze at the man standing with in. Sandy, slightly unwashed, hair reached the nape of his neck, his chin and cheeks were covered with stubble, and a large round shield rested on his back. His eyes met Danielle's and the next thing she knew was darkness and she collapsed on the floor.

Rhiannan was there in an instant, "What did you do?!" Rhiannan snapped looking up at the Gondorian. "Boromir? Wait a second, that's not right. You're supposed to be old. You look like you did the same day we met you!"

Boromir frowned then down at the young woman, "What is this strange place?"

"I was just about to ask the same thing," Rhiannan whirled around to see Aragorn and Legolas standing behind her, hands on the hilt of their swords.

"First," Rhiannan's head was spinning. A part of her wished to be unconscious just like her friend, "let's get Danielle moved off the floor and onto the couch in the living room, and then we'll…talk. I want to make sure she is okay."

"Sounds fair to me," a gruff voice spoke behind Legolas and Aragorn. Rhiannan closed her eyes, _this can only get better_, her thoughts were, _all we need now is Gandalf and the whole bloody house of Elrond to magically pop in here. Then we'll have a really screwed up party! Yipee freaking doo_.

Boromir moved without a word and carefully picked Danielle up. Rhiannan led him into the living room and he set her back down on the couch. Finally she looked at the people she hadn't seen in five years. They looked so young, what shocked Rhiannan more, none of them seemed to recognize her or Danielle. Silence followed while she tried figure out how to explain where they were. This wasn't going to easy since neither Gandalf nor Elrond would be here to confirm such things like before. This time it was left up to her.

"Who are you?" Aragorn finally asked.

"Rhiannan," the girl answered, "you honestly don't know who I am?"

"I think I would remember a maiden whose hair is so odd and short," Aragorn commented.

Rhiannan looked over at her un-conscious friend, "You don't even remember her?"

Aragorn frowned, "No, I do not. I do not think I should either."

"Not even you?" Rhiannan looked to Boromir. She was careful to not say his name because obviously they had not told her their names.

"No Lady," Boromir whispered, though he stared at the young woman lying on the couch, "I've never seen the likes of her in my life."

"Why should we?" Aragorn almost demanded.

"It's too complicated to go through right now," Rhiannan looked around her carefully. "First of all we need to get Danielle, that's her name if you didn't catch that, to her room. I don't know when she is going to wake up but I don't think she wants to wake up with a whole bunch of men who magically appeared in her home."

"Of course!" Legolas went to lift the young woman.

Rhiannan's eyes widened but did not stop the elf. He wasn't showing interest in her so she wasn't going to complain yet, "Follow me."

Legolas followed Rhiannan into Danielle's room and laid the girl down on her bed, "Why do you think we should know you?" he asked her.

Rhiannan swallowed, "It's a very long story, and in-fact I think I've gone insane right now. First of all let's just get all of you a place to sleep and until Danielle wakes up we will worry about it later."

The elf nodded and followed Rhiannan out, closing the door quietly behind them. They walked back into the room where Aragorn hadn't moved, Boromir was standing just near the hallway they had walked out of, Gimli was peering into the kitchen, and the hobbits were poking the TV curiously. The TV was shut off so it just looked like a very dark mirror to them.

Aragorn looked to us as we entered, "I would like to say, first Lady Rhiannan, that we are terribly sorry the intrusion we have made upon you. I am Aragorn, this is Gimli son of Gloin, Boromir of Gondor, Peregrin Took, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Samwise Gamgee, Frodo Baggins, and Legolas of the Woodland Realm."

Rhiannan had to keep herself from rolling her eyes and just put on a fake smile, "Wonderful to meet you all," slowly she began to try and count off the number of beds and the number of men and she found she was off by a bed. If the hobbits shared the pull out bed in the couch and Rhiannan shared her bed with Danielle that left three empty beds and one more person to give a bed to. She huffed and looked around, "Um…" Rhiannan glanced toward the kitchen and to the door that led to the garage. Maybe there was a cot out there, "if I could assistance from one of you it would be greatly appreciated. I need to find one more bed to put one of you on."

"It is not needed," Aragorn quickly spoke. "We can sleep on the floor on our bed rolls."

"But Aragorn," Pippin spoke gently, "it would be nice to sleep on an actual bed for once. It has been a long while since we got the chance. Before we begin our journey again I would like some proper rest."

"We do not wish to impose on these ladies while we are here," Aragorn insisted.

"Trust me," Rhiannan gave a sad smile, "you are not imposing. I do not think it will be as simple to return on your quest as you seem to think it is."

Aragorn frowned but Boromir spoke next, "I will help you, Lady Rhiannan. It is the least I can do for scaring your friend so."

Rhiannan gave the Gondorian a grateful smile and the two went to the garage. Silently they began to sift through boxes searching for the cot, "I am sorry, again," Boromir spoke as he lifted a box out of the way, "for the way we arrived. It is too strange to describe."

"What do you mean?"

Boromir huffed, "We were leaving the Minds of Moria, just after we lost one of our comrades, Gandalf the Grey. It happened so strangely. The eight of us were about to walk into the forest of Lothlórien and it was like we fell away. For a long time we floated in this black…void. There was no up or down, no gravity. There was no reason to what was going on."

"Oh," Rhiannan stared at him for a moment, "That sort of makes sense, kind of…"

"Pardon?"

"There it is!" Rhiannan cheered, happy for the good timing. She reached for the cot and carefully pulled it out. It was easier to put the boxes back where they found them before returning to the house. "Gimli!" Rhiannan suddenly shouted. "That is not what we use to relieve ourselves!"

The dwarf made some hurried movements and turned away from the bush was about to pee in, "Then where am I to do this deed?"

Rhiannan huffed, "All of you, please, follow me," the fellowship followed her and somehow, awkwardly, fit everyone into the small bathroom. "This is a toilet. This is where you relieve yourself. You need to life the seat," she showed them. "Do your business, sit down if you must do another type," Rhiannan cringed at the thought. "This papery stuff in a roll is used to wipe when you are done. Much better then using leaves, trust me. Once done, pull this metal object," Rhiannan pushed it down and the toilet proceeded to swirl and empty before refilling, "and put the seat down when you are done. Easy enough. Now Gimli, we will leave you to your own evil doing."

The rest left Gimli in the bathroom, each of them with a bewildered look upon their face, "Lady Rhiannan?" Legolas spoke gently. Rhiannan turned to look at the elf. "I believe your friend is stirring. We will return to our space in the living room as you call it so you can prepare her."

Rhiannan nodded, thankful for Legolas' supersonic hearing. She quickly fled to her friend's room and shut the door, "Danielle?" she whispered as the girl began to stir.

Danielle's eyes opened slowly, "I thought I saw Boromir," she spoke drowsily.

Slowly Rhiannan made her way around to the side of her friend's bed then froze. On the side table sat a very unique ring. It was the ring Aragorn had given her with the silver snakes and the blue jewel embedded into it, "Why didn't you tell me it was all real?"

Her friend's eyes snapped to Rhiannan's face, she was suddenly very aware of being awake now, "I… I wasn't sure myself. The only proof I had was that ring and…"

"And you didn't even bother to show me?" Rhiannan asked severely. "I was convinced for the last five years that I had gone mad or something."

Danielle closed her eyes, "I'm sorry," her voice was soft and timid. "I thought it would be easier. How would we get back? Our children were still there, Haldir was still there, Rhiannan. Boromir was dead in that world. Here I could still read about him and see him on T.V. I forced myself to believe it wasn't real, except the fact that I AM adopted."

Rhiannan blinked, "WHAT?!"

"Please, let's not start yelling right now… Did I see Boromir?"

All Rhiannan wanted to do was yell, but her question caught her off guard, "Yes," Danielle went to get out of the bed but Rhiannan stopped her, "they don't know us Danielle."

Her face fell and stared at her, "What? I don't understand."

"Trust me," Rhiannan laughed just slightly, "I don't either. Right now I think it best we just get some sleep and figure everything out in the morning."

"Where are they?"

"I've gotten it all figured. You and I will share a bed, the hobbits will sleep on the pull out couch," Rhiannan looked utterly pleased with herself, "Legolas, Aragorn, and Boromir can each take a room and Gimli can have the cot."

"Oh good," Danielle forced a smile, "that's good."

"Come on, you need to face them sooner or later. We'll figure this out. Either we'll send them back home or we'll make Boromir remember," Rhiannan insisted.

"Wait, where is Gandalf?"

"Yeah… I'll explain that later too. Just…act like you know nothing…no wait don't act like that. We have to try and explain…no that won't work," Rhiannan scowled. "We'll figure it out. Let's just get everything set."

Danielle nodded and followed Rhiannan out to the living room where the fellowship was waiting, "Okay," Rhiannan clapped her hands together. Always the enthusiastic one, which never changed, "let's do this. Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and Sam, if you four will follow me, I shall take you to the other bathroom and show you how to use the shower. Danielle, you can show Legolas, Boromir, and Aragorn where they are sleeping."

With that Rhiannan led the Hobbits to the second bathroom and the odd task of where to sleep. Danielle looked at the three and smiled meekly, "Just follow me, so each of you knows where at least Aragorn is sleeping in case you need something," quietly she led them to the first room and show them how to use the light switch in the room. With goodnights she left Aragorn and then showed Legolas to his room.

Finally she was left alone with Boromir and Danielle was silently chastising herself for being so stupid. This would have been easier if she had just made the last room Boromir's room, "Thank you, Lady Danielle," Boromir spoke humbly.

"Of course. We'll get this mess sorted out in the morning," Danielle nodded. "You need your rest."

Boromir watched he as she turned and gently touched her shoulder. Danielle froze and closed her eyes, blocking out the memories that touch brought, "Have I done something to hurt you, my lady? You seem…sad…"

"It's nothing," she insisted, "you just…remind me of someone is all."

"Oh, I am sorry," Boromir quickly recomposed himself. "Until the morning, my lady."

"If you need anything, Lord Boromir," she told him carefully trying to make it seem she had no connection to him, "my room is just down the hall at the end. All you need to do is knock, I'll be there to answer."

"Of course, again, good night."

Danielle walked back to the living room where Rhiannan was just making up the pull out couch. Gimli was all ready snoring on the cot, "How did they handle the shower?" Danielle smiled, noticing Rhiannan's clothes were now soaked.

"SO great, you have no idea. You get to explain it to the others," Rhiannan grumbled. "You doing okay?"

"I'll be over the shock in the morning," Danielle shrugged. "I mean, it's hard to ignore twenty some odd years of marriage when suddenly the man who you were married to just doesn't know who you are. It's a bit mind boggling."

"Tell me about it," Rhiannan sighed and turned when the hobbits came in, smelling of fruity soap. "You turn it off?"

"Yes!" Merry spoke happily. "I feel much better now."

"Good," Danielle smiled, "well good night gentlemen. We shall see you in the morning. If you need anything when you awake and we aren't up yet please do not hesitate to knock on our door."

"Do we get breakfast?" Pippin piped up.

Danielle glanced toward the kitchen, "Maybe…well yes of course, but I may need to go shopping for some extra food but yeah…"

"Excellent, Sam can help. He is an excellent cook!" Pippin bounced into the bed and the other hobbits followed.

Rhiannan and Danielle made their way to Danielle's room and changed for bed. Danielle slipped on a tank top and short while Rhiannan had a baggy shirt and sweats. As they did so Rhiannan began to tell Danielle what Boromir had told her in the garage. Danielle nodded silently and looked at Rhiannan carefully for a moment, "What do you think we should do?"

"I dunno," Rhiannan sighed, "moments like these I wish that metaphor speaking wizard was here."

Danielle smirked, "Oh mighty Gandalf, if only you could appear in a glowy light of white as Gandalf the white."

Rhiannan returned her friend's smile and laid her head down, "Wonder if Haldir might show up?"

"I dunno, maybe. We can always hope. You need some heartache. You have a boyfriend, Haldir won't remember you. That undying connection will pull the two of you together," Danielle teased. "Let's get some sleep, we'll discuss this more in the morning. Night Rhiannan."

"Nighty night Danielle."

* * *

**Note**: So….here's my sequel. I will update as much as I can, whenever I find the time. There might be one tomorrow, it might not happen tell next week but I promise there will be one! If not then I will…be very disappointed in myself. Anywho, like it? Want to see what will happen next? Want to tell me what you think would be cool to happen next? Review! Tell me your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Danielle opened her eyes slowly, hoping that the night before was just some wild dream. Maybe she had fallen asleep at her desk again and had accidentally forgotten to get Rhiannan. That seemed more plausible. Slowly she looked around and jumped at the figure just walking into her room, "Aragorn," she gasped, "your clean…"

"Sam was kind enough to show me how to use your waterfall system," Aragorn explained. "Lady Rhiannan asked I come wake you."

Danielle glanced at the mess of covers on the side of the bed she didn't sleep on. _Yep, last night was real_. "I'm guessing she ran out of food to feed your hobbit friends?"

Aragorn smirked, "Yes," he eyes trailed the room for a moment and paused just next to the girl, "Where…?"

The young woman looked to where he was looking and her eyes widened. Her ring was sitting there for all eyes to see, "It's nothing," she insisted while quickly grabbing the ring and putting it in the side-table drawer. "Just one of my trinkets."

The ranger watched her carefully and nodded, "of course…"

Danielle quickly slid out of her bed. Aragorn's eyes widened and he quickly turned his back to her. The girl frowned then looked down at what she was wearing, "Right… I forgot… Had Rhiannan tried to explain the whole different world's thing to you?"

"A little," Aragorn nodded while taking a step closer to the door. "I came to understand we were no longer in Middle-earth when I looked out the window this morning. Giant beats going up and down the road roaring like dragons would. I don't understand it but I hope the two of you will be able to explain at some point. Is this the way women commonly dress here?"

"It is a common nightwear," Danielle explained. "I'll get dressed in a moment. I need to do my morning routine. You can return to the living room and let my friend know I'll be out soon and to please put the coffee on."

Aragorn nodded his head once and quickly left her to her own doing. Danielle looked back where she had hidden the ring and gave a sigh. In the world she knew she was Aragorn's sister, but he had no memory of her. Perhaps he was from a plain where Rhiannan and she never existed in the first place. Danielle quickly made her way to the bathroom and opened the door without thinking. The shower was running and armor sat neatly on the toilet, "Oh god, I'm so sorry!" Danielle spoke instantly.

"Lady Danielle?" it was Boromir, of course.

Danielle bit her bottom lip, "I'm sorry, I should have knocked. I just needed to brush my teeth…um…. I'll just come back later," then she quickly shot out of the room closing the door behind her. _Key note to self_, she thought, _explain how to lock doors next time fictional characters land in my home_.

Rhiannan looked up when Danielle came walking in through the living room to the kitchen. Aragorn kept his eyes away from the young lady, "Good morning star shine," Rhiannan sang as she set a mug of coffee in front of her on the counter.

"Oh thank you," Danielle sighed as she sipped at the hot mug grateful for the bitter taste to wake her up.

"Lady Danielle?" Sam spoke up. "Rhiannan has exhausted your food supply. Is there a near by market or a garden we could get more from?"

Danielle closed her eyes; suddenly happy of the holiday bonus she would be receiving in her bank account today, "Yeah… Um I'll go shopping…" she looked back over at them. "I just… I'll take one of them with us, I think my dad might have left a pair of clothing here somewhere and you can stay here with them Rhiannan, sound okay?"

Rhiannan nodded, "Do you think they'll be able to handle a car ride?"

"They should, if I get the chance to explain it," Danielle rolled her eyes. "I'll go get dressed and see if I can find those clothes."

The young woman turned and headed back to her bedroom. She let out a scream when she collided into Boromir who had just stepped out of the bathroom. The Gondorian fell backwards and Danielle landed right on top of him. For a moment she just stared at him before attempting to scramble back onto her feet, "I'm so sorry!" she squeaked finding her feet and standing on them.

Boromir chuckled and slowly stood himself, "It's perfectly fine Lady Danielle," his eyes glanced at her for a moment; his cheeks seemed to flush at the sight of her in her shorts and tank top.

"Please, just call me Danielle. I'm not a lady," she insisted as she stepped around to go to her own room. Danielle paused at her door and glanced at him, her own cheeks flushing when she realized he was still watching her. "Um… I have to go get some more groceries…food for the house and I would like some help. Would you care to accompany me?"

Boromir smiled slightly, "Of course, I would be honored to."

"I'll need to find some more…suitable clothes for you. It isn't common for a person to go running amuck in…armor…" Danielle smiled once before quickly going into her room and closing the door behind her. Quickly she dressed herself in a pair of jeans and a long-sleeve shirt before searching through a box that her father had left his clothes in. Originally she had planned on mailing it back to him but right now it didn't seem needed. Finally she pulled out a pair of pants and a button up shirt before dashing out of the room. Boromir was still waiting patiently outside of her room; "Ok let me show you something really quick," Danielle lifted the pants. "This is a zipper, once you get it on just pull it up to the top," she showed him, "and button the top button," then she handed him the outfit, "if its too big I think I can find a belt for you."

Boromir nodded and went into the room he was using to change. Danielle wandered back into the living room to find Rhiannan showing the Hobbits the T.V. Gimli was out back puffing on a pipe, and Aragorn and Legolas were sitting in the dining room in a deep conversation. Concern was written clearly across both faces. It almost seemed like a normal picture of a family spending Christmas together. Danielle frowned and stood waiting for Boromir. Rhiannan had stopped at an older black and white movie called It Happened One Night. The Hobbits were thoroughly enthralled by the movie, which left Rhiannan to attempt to clean up the kitchen.

Danielle went to help her friend, "So…what are we going to do?" she asked her quietly.

Rhiannan glanced to where Aragorn and Legolas were sitting, "I really don't know. I've been racking my brain for ideas, but what else is there? Maybe there is a reason they're here."

Danielle began to scrub a stainless steel pot, "No, these aren't the men we knew, Rhiannan. It's just messed up and un-necessary for them to be here. I would have been content to live out the rest of my days without laying eyes on them."

Rhiannan frowned, "Wake up Danielle. They're here now. We have to figure this out. If we don't… What will you do when your roommates get back?"

"Take them camping?" she winced at the thought. It was much too cold for that.

Then, unexpectedly, Rhiannan started laughing. It was a full-blown laugh which made Danielle freeze and stare at her friend, "I have to write a paper on how my Christmas was for one of my classes next semester," she wheezed and clutched her side. "They'll think I've gone mad! This Christmas I was unexpectedly visited by the Fellowship, sans Gandalf, and they couldn't remember me from when I helped them five years ago? Oh that would just send me straight off to the loony bin then! Hoo! Hoo! Oh that would be a hoot."

"You've lost it," Danielle grinned and giggled a little at the thought as well. "Or if my parents decided to make a surprise call instead of visiting their oldest?" Danielle frowned. She had stopped calling Kyle, her adoptive brother, her brother when she was told she was actually adopted. "Oh that would be fun to explain. Hey mom…dad… These are some very close friends who just enjoy dressing up as the fellowship. Those four? Oh they're just very mature for they're age, they are all actually eight years old. Can you imagine?"

"You might want to give them a call later and make sure they aren't doing that, just in case," Rhiannan's face became very serious for a moment.

"Danielle?" the two looked up to find Boromir standing in the kitchen. The first was buttoned up and somehow the pants managed to fit. Danielle felt very lucky by this fact. He wore his boots but under the pant legs they were barely noticeable.

"Well I guess that means we're off. Um… On the way back I'll try and see if I can find some cheap clothes for them," Danielle told her friend before leading Boromir into the garage.

Boromir had, with a lot of persuasion, gotten into her car and put the seatbelt on after Danielle explained what it was meant for. He had gripped the seat with all his might when Danielle started the engine, "Relax," she laughed, "it's not going to bite you. Trust me."

Then they were on their way to the grocery story. Every other vehicle they past Boromir would nearly jump out of his seat and go to hide. Danielle had to suppress herself from laughing at his ridiculousness.

They arrived and Boromir nearly fell out of the car he was trying to get out so quickly. Danielle had run over to the other side to help him untangle himself from the seatbelt, "I do not like this contraption!" he declared as soon as he was up right again.

Danielle giggled, "It does take some getting used to if you've never seen one before."

They walked into the store…sort of. Boromir had become utterly fascinated with the automatic glass doors. For a whole five minutes he took a step to watch it open and stepped back with wide eyes. Danielle had to grab him by the hand and pull him into the store, "How does it work?" he asked her with great wonder.

"I don't know the actual technology of how it works, but there is a sensor that opens when there is movement with its seeing range," Danielle attempted, though Boromir looked horrified.

"Like the Great Eye of Sauron?"

"No!" she quickly shook her head. "Nothing like that, no. It has no mind of its own… It's…well I'm no good at explaining this…"

They got a basket and as the two of them went around grabbing different needed food items Danielle attempted to explain every little question Boromir had. He didn't understand how they were lighting the place, how did the vegetables stay cold, what was a cookie? Even when they passed the magazines he had a question about those as well. It was starting wear Danielle's mind out at trying to explain everything to him. He even started asking the cashier while they were checking out what made the beep sound. Danielle had to ask Boromir to not speak to him, and insisted that Boromir was joking.

The two returned to Danielle's car and began to put things into her trunk. Boromir watched her carefully, "Forgive me Danielle, but I must ask. You said last night I reminded you of someone, who?"

Danielle froze, wishing she hadn't said anything, so she tried to tell him everything without letting on it was in fact Boromir she was talking about, "I was married once," she explained ever so softly. "It feels like a different life the more I think about it, but it happened apparently. He had the same manner as you do. I lost him a while back. It just… I can't get over how much you are like him is all. Forgive me for acting the way I do. It isn't like me. I'm usually a giddy girl who enjoys annoying the crap out of people. I guess my age has just gotten to me or something."

Boromir nodded, "Now that I have seen the outside world I understand that this quest has taken a strange turn. I thank you for taking us in like you have. We will be eternally in your debt." Danielle smiled and the two climbed into the car to drive back to her home, "Can I ask you something else?"

"If you wish."

"Tell me about your life here. I have never seen a woman as beautiful as you live on her own without her parents or a companion. Rhiannan explained to us she was merely visiting," Boromir insisted.

Danielle gnawed on the inside of her mouth for a moment before answering, "In our world women are not required to stay at home. We go to school, college, and then find a career like any man would. Well perhaps not quite in your world huh? There are no colleges that I remember."

"What do you mean remember?" Boromir chuckled.

Her eyes widened and suddenly slammed on the breaks. Boromir put his hand on the dashboard and the car skidded to a stop. Danielle quickly got out of the car, her eyes wide at the man crossing the street, "Gandalf?!" she cried at the man in the white robe and long white hair. "Gandalf!" Danielle felt hope rise at the sight of the old coot.

He turned his eyes on her and for a moment Danielle felt the same fear rise up, he wouldn't know her. The others didn't know her, why would he? But Gandalf smiled, "Ah…so the valor was right to show me that odd alternate reality," he walked to me. "Danielle, so much time has past," his eyes glanced to Boromir who was frozen pale in his seat. "Hmmm… I was not expecting to see him again…"

"Yeah… Let's just get you in the car, shall we?" Danielle guided the man into the back seat and put his seatbelt on him before continuing to drive home. Boromir the entire way stared at Gandalf and asked him constant questions. Danielle felt glad of the distraction. Then they continued on back to her house.

**

* * *

  
**

Rhiannan watched the hobbits in silence as she sipped on her coffee. They were staring at the T.V. with, what it seemed, no way to sway them from looking elsewhere. She tilted her head slightly when Aragorn came to sit next to her, "Your friend, Danielle, she is very odd."

The girl covered her mouth and tried to keep from suddenly bursting out with laughter. Aragorn frowned at her and made a slight move away from her. Rhiannan quickly recomposed herself, "Sorry, weird moment. Why do you say she is odd?"

"She seems to just…be hiding things is all."

Her head tilted more at him, "Danielle is an odd one. When we were younger she used to be a lot more…jubilant. She could always make you smile, and make you a different color."

"Huh?"

Rhiannan smirked at the memory, "Oh she is a dangerous one when she is bored. This one time she managed to stick an old man to the veiling and cover an elf in flour and feathers," Aragorn smiled slightly. "Remember that one time when she glued your pants to a chair."

His smile instantly faded, "What?"

"Blew some birds in the air," she repeated as if it was exactly what she said. In her mind, Rhiannan was chastising herself for what she said.

"Rhiannan, I need to be able to trust you…all of you," Aragorn spoke gently. "We are on a mission that if we fail, it is the end of Middle-earth. IF there is anything you are hiding it makes me weary of trusting you."

"You don't change do you," Rhiannan sighed and slowly stood. "You need to come with me, and what I'm about to tell you…you're going to think I'm completely mad."

They walked into Danielle's room and Rhiannan paused when she didn't see the ring where she had seen it the night before, "It was right there," and began to search along the ground.

"What are you looking for?"

Rhiannan glanced back at the ranger then down at the floor around the side table, "It's a ring, a silver ring. I doubt Danielle put it on today, not with what…well what we are not telling you. You would know it in a second."

"Its in the drawer," Aragorn's voice was very soft when he spoke.

She stood and looked at him, "How do you…?"

"I saw it this morning," he told her, "when I came in to wake her. I spotted it, began to ask about it, and she instantly hid it."

Rhiannan reached into the drawer and pulled out the ring slowly. The blue jewel twinkled gently in the room light and handed it to Aragorn, "Recognize it?"

He raised the ring slowly and compared the ring he wore upon his own finger. With the exception of the color of the stones and the ring size they were exact replicas, "I don't understand…"

Rhiannan sighed and sat down on the bed. In a moment she was up on her feet again, "You might want to sit down," she offered for him to sit on the bed. Slowly Aragorn did sit, glancing at Rhiannan then back at the ring in his hands. "It's the reason why I asked if we were familiar to you, if Danielle especially was. Five years ago we fell into Middle-earth, almost like you fell into Earth now. We met you, the rest of the fellowship and we were actually part of the Fellowship, Danielle and I were. I won't go into too much detail. Danielle is your sister. Your little sister. She was sent away from Middle-earth you were only six at the time. The version I knew of you…well your mother kept Danielle a big secret from you and almost everyone else. I don't know how Elrond knew she was your sister but then again he's just weird like that," Rhiannan was pacing now, her brows furrowed. Aragorn's eyes were glued to her form. "It's almost like we fell into an alternate reality then what you came from. You gave that ring to Danielle for her eighteenth birthday."

Aragorn slow placed the ring back into the drawer, "I don't see how it's possible is all."

"From what I've collected, you came from the story we knew, or the alternate world, real world…whatever. Danielle and I were in Middle-earth for twenty some years I think, then we woke up right where we left off…as if nothing had happened. I learned just last night that Danielle had known all along it was real," Rhiannan grumbled and sat next to him. "I know it sounds crazy and unbelievable but the ring she has is my only proof."

"I will believe that…something is true in your story. I do not know which. I have no memories to recollect these things, but you seem to. If I only had Elrond to ask, or even Gandalf," a sad light cross his eyes. "I believe we should join the others. Should not Danielle and Boromir be back soon?"

"Yeah," Rhiannan nodded her head and the two quickly returned to the living room. Legolas was staring out the back window now with barely a single movement from him. The two that had just returned took their seats on the couch, "What is he doing?" Rhiannan as Aragorn quietly.

"I am contemplating," Legolas answered from where he stood. _Stupid super-sonic elf hearing_, she thought to herself, "where are next move should be. You explained to us early that we are not on Middle-earth. I'm trying to figure out if one of us did something to make us end up here. I am not coming up with anything."

"You are so much different then I remember you," Rhiannan sighed. Legolas did not respond to this. _Would surprise me if he heard my conversation with Aragorn_. Then she paused. _What if he does remember? No…that would be silly_. Rhiannan shot the elf an odd look before looking over where Merry and Pippin were rolling around the floor arguing who got to change the channel now.

She perked up when she heard the garage door open and quickly got up to go help the other two carry the groceries in, "You guys stay here. I'll be back."

Rhiannan walked into the garage and frowned when one of the back doors opened along with the front doors, "Danielle?" she called.

Danielle looked around her door, "I found someone," she told her simply before helping whoever was in the back. Rhiannan suddenly let out a shout of glee at the sight of the old wizard.

"GANDALF!" She suddenly screamed running to the old man. "I never thought I would be SO happy to see you!"

The wizard sighed and looked at the young woman, "You haven't changed one bit, have you?"

Rhiannan's eyes widened, "You remember?" she whispered.

"Unlike the others," he glanced over where Boromir was helping Danielle unload the groceries. It was very obvious to them that he was having trouble keeping his eyes off of Danielle. Rhiannan sighed and looked back at the wizard, "I am not altered by the change of universes at times. I do not age, I was not born, my world is constant. I cannot describe how many different Middle-earth alternate realities I've been through. Some are too disturbing to describe."

"I knew it!" Rhiannan jumped up and down happily. "I knew one of you had to remember when so many different stories written about you! Why is Legolas acting in character?"

"Is he now? That is a nice change, I must say," Gandalf smiled and followed Rhiannan into the house. Instantly he was met with cheerful surprise. Even Frodo started crying. Rhiannan had to focus on putting groceries away to keep from falling into giggle fits.

Danielle walked back in with Boromir, the last set of bags in hands and hit the button to close the garage. Boromir stood to the side and watched as the two girls set to work to put things away. His eyes followed Danielle carefully, curiosity in his eyes as he did so. This did not go amiss by Aragorn who, though excited to see Gandalf, had turned his attention to Danielle as well.

Rhiannan looked around them then looked at her friend, "Do you think by some miracle Haldir might show up?"

Danielle's head snapped to her friend. The tone of sincere hope was there, something Rhiannan never had. Danielle bit her bottom lip, "What about your boyfriend? Would you give him up to spend a few days with Haldir? Hoping by some magical means he'll remember?"

The girl muttered under her breath something Danielle couldn't hear then turned to her, "Haldir doesn't have to go back. He can stay with me, forever. Galadriel parted with him anyway. I thought I was mad, feeling such sadness of something you convinced me was a dream. You have no idea how happy I am that it was real, in some reality. That all those emotions I went through were real."

Danielle smiled and nodded. Her head jerked in the direction of the hobbits when Frodo suddenly started screaming. In a moment Aragorn was next to him. Rhiannan looked to Legolas who was instantly next to a window. A loud screech sounded outside and everyone with in the house froze, "You've got to be freaking kidding me," Danielle moaned as the shadow of Fell-beast hovered over the back yard. In a moment the girls each grabbed a kitchen knife as the rest of the fellowship pulled out their weapons.

* * *

**Note**: Chapter 2! Awe the angst! It makes me go…something. Not sure. But anyway thank you so much to **whysosiriusblack45**who left me a lovely review. I am so happy you are enjoying it! EEE!

Anywho, once again. Review, tell me what you think, what you like, what could be changed, what could happen in the next chapter and so on. I might surprise you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The nazgul screeched above them. In an instant Rhiannan dashed to Frodo who was still squirming about as if someone had started prodding him with a hot poker. The girl picked the Hobbit up the best she could and began to drag him toward the bathroom. Sam quickly came to help her as the rest of the Fellowship, and Danielle, moved together. The other men glanced about carefully, waiting for some sign that the creature actually knew they were within the home. Aragorn glanced at the young woman, her hand clutching the knife in a way he didn't know she could, "It would be best if you joined your friend. This is not something a lady should be involved in."

"Let her stay," Gandalf spoke gruffly as he moved to the front of the group toward the back door, "she is more handy then you think."

Danielle glanced over at Gandalf then back toward the shadow of the Fell-beast, "It isn't supposed to be here," she told them over the screech of the Nazgul. "In our world there aren't any creatures like these. It must have somehow followed you through the void."

"Or re-awoken when the ring came into existence in your world," Gandalf commented. The Fell-beast began to circle around the house as if looking for a spot it could get to. Danielle clinched her kitchen knife even harder and forced herself to take even breaths. It had been so long since she had been in any danger it was almost impossible to bring back up her courage she spent so long building.

"What do we do?" Danielle asked.

"We have to get out of here, quickly," Aragorn was the one to speak. "Is there any hidden tunnels from your home? Can we escape through there?"

Danielle began to think, fast and hard. The thought of hidden tunnels made her want to laugh but this was too much of a serious moment for that. Quickly she dashed to the desk in the living room and began to rummage around until she pulled out two sets of keys. One was to the house her parents had in the mountains, nearly a fourteen-hour drive, and the other set was to the mini-van one of her roommates had left. She was thankful now that Danielle had been given express permission to use it in an emergency. This was a good enough emergency.

The girl dashed to the bathroom where Rhiannan, Frodo, and Sam were. Sam was pressing a cold rag on the forehead of Frodo's pained face, "We have to leave," Danielle told Rhiannan quickly. "Get the hobbits, have them store as much food as they get into the back of both vehicles," she tossed the other girl the extra set of car keys. "I'll grab us some clothes, warm clothes, and we need to figure out who is riding in which vehicle. The van's very back seat can be pulled down into a bed so it would be best to put Frodo in with you. I'll take Gandalf and three others. The rest should be able to fit in your vehicle."

"Where are we going?" Rhiannan asked quickly. "How the heck did that thing get here?"

"We're going to my parent's cabin up in the mountains, and I have no idea how it got here, but it knows we're here now. We'll just have to drive in a way it can't find us. The moment we get that opening," Danielle winced when the Nazgul let out another screech, "we're taking it and going. This is too important now. If a Nazgul has somehow crossed over…who knows what else will."

Rhiannan nodded and with Sam's help the two began to carry Frodo back into the living room, through the kitchen, and into the van. Luckily the back seat was all ready pulled down into a bed. She quickly put the hobbits to work to get all the food into the car. The things that needed to be cold, milk and the like, she grabbed a cooler, poured ice into it and with little explanation told them to but cold stuff in there.

Danielle was in her bedroom, stuffing clothes into a backpack along with her silver snake ring, "Danielle?" she glanced to see Aragorn in her door way. "What can we do to help?"

"In the back of my car," she looked at the confused look on Aragorn's face. "It's the blue one, both trunks should be open now. There is a box of clothes. Have everyone find their sizes and put them on. Don't worry about decency in front of us. We need to somehow disguise you. Just…hurry. If you are confused ask Rhiannan she'll be able to tell you," Aragorn nodded curtly and disappeared back to the living room.

For just one moment Danielle paused, glancing around the room. In a rush she dropped the bag she was stuffing things into and began to pick up every pillow in the house, running to Legolas, who had only managed to get pants on, to put half in each vehicle. She ran back into her room and grabbed the backpack she had dropped and then a jacket for both her and Rhiannan.

Then they began to tally who got to go where. Pippin and Merry decided to climb into the back of Danielle's vehicle; Gandalf had all ready sat in the back. Boromir chose to ride in the front with Danielle. The rest climbed into the van. Sam and Frodo were all ready in the back; Legolas and Gimli took the seat in the middle of the van and Aragorn climbed into the front passengers seat. Rhiannan tossed Danielle a walkie-talkie and each climbed into their separate driver's seat.

"How will we lose it?" Pippin asked behind Danielle.

"We'll get on the highway, head north," she spoke gently as she hit the garage door button to allow the garage door to rise. "I don't know how fast they can fly, but with the mass of cars we'll find since its lunch traffic… If they find us at all will be too late."

"_Danielle_?" Rhiannan called over the small device sitting in the cup holder.

Boromir, Merry, and Pippin all stared at the walkie-talkie in shock; "Yeah?" she answered, ignoring the shocked stares.

"_What sign are we waiting for?_"

Danielle glanced at Gandalf, he put his hand out to take the communication device, "press the button on the side to speak," she explained.

Gandalf rolled his eyes, as if he all ready knew, and put it to his mouth, "The Fell-beast will make two more turns, if anything it is expecting us to exit out the back door. Just wait, when I say go, Danielle will pull out first, follow as fast as you can, okay?"

"_Roger, roger,"_ Rhiannan spoke. Danielle glanced over to see her saluting over at them.

They waited, the suspense made Danielle feel like she was suddenly getting squashed down. Her eyes glanced to Gandalf, "Go!" he spoke to her and into the Walkie-talkie. Danielle instantly began to back out, glancing once for vehicles passing her driveway and pulling out. As fast she could she shifted the vehicle into drive and hit the gas, nearly squealing out before the car jolted forward and down the street toward the highway. Rhiannan was quick to follow, and actually remembering to close the garage door after she pulled out.

"_Can you tell if it's noticed our departure yet_?" Rhiannan's voice sounded.

"It's still circling," Gandalf told her quickly. "Only a moment till it no longer senses Frodo with in."

"_Legolas says its starting to circle around again_."

Danielle grabbed the walkie-talkie from Gandalf, "We'll be to the highway soon, just try and keep up with me as much possible once we're on."

"_Will do, better go silent for a bit. If something comes up and we're clear for a while we should stop and get gas. I have a full tank right now so we're good for a little bit_," Rhiannan spoke one last time.

The ride was quiet which made the tension in the air thicker then it needed to be. They got onto the highway heading North bound and for along while road like that. Gandalf would randomly check up on the other vehicle, Aragorn was in charge of communications on the other side now, and for three hours no one spoke.

Finally they turned off at a small gas station to fill up and Danielle stood and looked at her friend while her vehicle finished filling, "Gandalf says the Nazgul lost complete track of us about an hour ago when we hit a mass of vehicles," she glanced to where the hobbits were stretching their legs. Sam was out of the vehicle as well, but he didn't move very far from it. "Hopefully our luck holds and we don't have to worry about the nazgul for a while."

"I don't understand how it got into our world though," Rhiannan muttered. "Such a wonderful Christmas present."

"We'll drive for as long as we can. If we find a camping site we'll stop there and sleep," Danielle hugged her arms protectively at the thought. "If it comes to that we'll hope that we aren't found."

"How are you doing?" Danielle jumped to see Aragorn walked up to them.

"I'm okay," she smiled just slightly, "wasn't exactly ready for this. I thought I was going to spend Christmas at home."

He frowned, "Christmas?"

"Right…you wouldn't know what that is," Danielle glanced at Rhiannan as she began to edge away. "Pretty much it's a day where we give gifts to our loved ones. In our world, for many, it also the day we celebrate as the birth of a savior that lived a little over two-thousand years ago It's not his actual birthday but it's the day they chose."

"Oh…so…. Gifts?"

"Yep," Danielle nodded and then took the nozzle out of the car and set it back on the pump. "Rhiannan, don't forget to grab the receipt!"

"Got it!" Rhiannan called back as she took the piece of paper from her pump.

Danielle grabbed her own receipt, "Okay everybody, back into your vehicles."

"We're hungry," Pippin moaned.

"Get some bread and lunch meat from the back," Danielle huffed. They just stared at her. "I'll grab it," and proceeded to dig in the back of her vehicle tell she found the right things. The Hobbits seemed very unsure of what to do so she also made each of them three sandwiches and then made everyone else one sandwich. "Okay, now lets get going please?"

With that they were on the road again. Boromir was watching Danielle carefully, having gotten over his fear of the road, and finally spoke after being quiet this long, "It's a…great thing you are doing for us."

Danielle glanced at him once then returned her eyes on the road, "It is the right thing to do."

Boromir glanced out the window for a moment before speaking again, "Not very many would leave their home behind to help complete strangers."

Danielle bit her lips and just shrugged. Her thoughts roamed over things she had avoided thinking about as she drove on, "It would be wrong of me to allow the fate of another world to be destroyed if its within my power to stop," she finally said.

The Gondorian nodded his head slowly and seemed at a loss for words. Hours past silently, Merry and Pippin were chattering quietly in the back and Gandalf had begun to snore away. The sun in the distance was finally setting.

In Rhiannan's vehicle Sam and Frodo and fallen asleep in the back as well as Gimli. Legolas, Aragorn, and of course Rhiannan were the ones still awake. Aragorn had kept his eyes on their surroundings without even pausing to glance around at those in the vehicle, "In the world where we know you," Aragorn spoke gently, "were you related to anyone?"

Rhiannan shook her head, keeping her eyes on the road, "No. I was half elf though."

"Aren't you now?" Legolas asked from behind her.

Rhiannan frowned, "Huh?"

"You are still half elf," Aragorn confirmed. "Wouldn't you know this from your parents?"

"Well…they never mentioned it," she shrugged and gave a sigh.

"What was your time like then?"

Rhiannan took a look at the setting sun and looked back at the constant white lines that ran through the middle of the road, "It was…well how you would look at it very different. Danielle and I were seventeen when we landed in your world…" then she proceeded to tell him what she could. From their insane randomness to how the two girls were chosen for the fellowship. Both Aragorn and Legolas listened quietly. Legolas was grimacing at the parts where he was not acting like himself. Finally after about an hour and a half of talking she reached the point where they arrived before Galadriel. She decided to not continue to not change the future for them.

"You speak of your time there in such detail," Aragorn spoke wistfully. "There is nothing else but for it to be true."

"It's just a different reality is all," Rhiannan shrugged. "In your reality we don't exist. In ours we experienced but with the exception of that ring it never happened."

"You speak of a girl I don't know… I mean with what I've seen of Danielle," Aragorn commented. "She is happy in a way but there is something else. I do not know what to call it."

"Heartache is the simplest way to put it."

All three paused when Danielle's voice spoke through the walkie-talkie, "_Hey Rhiannan. There's a camping area just a mile up, would you want to stop a rest? We have about six hours left to drive and I could use a little shut-eye_."

"Sounds good, Danielle," Rhiannan called back. "Hey I actually managed to find some tents, for those of us can't get comfy we can try and pitch it."

"_Oh I'm SO excited_."

Rhiannan smirked, "Snarky girl."

They pulled off the highway and drove into the camping area. It was surprisingly open, but no other camper was seen when they slowly entered and found a well tree covered spot. Danielle climbed out of the car while pulling a jacket on. Rhiannan sat in the van for a moment while pulling out some blankets and pillows for Gimli, Frodo, and Sam before leaving it.

Boromir was out of the vehicle, stretching his legs. Danielle moved to get blankets and pillows for the three in the back of her car. After handing them to Gandalf who gave them to Merry and Pippin they went to setting the tent up, "You three can try to sleep in the vehicles if you like," Danielle told them gently when they were nearly done setting up the tent.

"We will not allow you two to sleep out here alone," Aragorn told her quickly.

Danielle almost smiled but moved to grab the sleeping bags and pillows. Boromir helped her carry them into the tent. It was just big enough to fit five people. Aragorn and Legolas had decided to take turns on night watch. Danielle crawled into the tent and began to arrange the pillows. Aragorn volunteered to take first watch so he was left with a blanket to help keep warm. Rhiannan and Legolas chose to stay up just a little longer to continue talking. Rhiannan, in a very hushed tone, began to explain to them what she meant by heartache.

Boromir was in the tent with Danielle, helping her get everything arranged, "I feel as if I must make some apology," he spoke. "It's been a wild day as it is and I feel very improper knowing I am taking your privacy from you. It is not right a gentleman to share a tent with a lady unless married."

"Then I will say something to help you feel better," Danielle took in a shaky breath, feeling oddly nervous. "In this world it is not unusual for a man and a woman to share a house, though they are not engaged, married, or related in some way. Sometimes it is a physical relationship, and other times they are just friends. I know it is against your gentlemanly duty, but I think tonight you can make an exception. It is going to be very cold tonight and we'll need all the body heat we can get."

He nodded silently then glanced toward the door of the tent that was now zipped up, "Then I offer my body heat to help you, Danielle. It is the least I can do at the moment with what you have done for myself and my comrades."

Danielle felt a blush cover her cheeks and she gave him a small smile before taking her jacket off and sliding into the sleeping back. Boromir cleared his throat and glanced around for a moment. It was a two-person sleeping bag and he felt rather flustered about the idea of sharing of a sleeping bag with her. After a very short inner battle he slid in behind her and carefully placed his arm around her waist, letting her rest her back against his chest.

The young woman rested her head against the pillow, taking in his scent. It hadn't changed, it was exactly the way she remembered it. Boromir kept his breaths even and rested his own head against his pillow. His heart was thudding in a way he never felt before, but at the same time it felt so familiar.

Rhiannan crawled into the tent and paused at the two who were now lying down. Slowly she took the pillow on the other side of Boromir and turned her back to them. The other sleeping bag was also a two-person sleeping bag. Legolas stood and looked at the stop left and frowned a little, "I do not know if it is wise I share a sleeping place with you."

She rolled her eyes, "Get over it elf boy. I don't care. If you feel more comfortable with it, sleep on top of the sleeping bag. Either way I get heat."

Legolas huffed and moved himself into the sleeping bag, "You don't snore, do you?"

"No…not that I know of. Danielle is the one that sings and dances. Be worried for Boromir, not me," she insisted as she glared at the elf.

He looked over at her and rolled his eyes, "Why is it we share such a strange hostility toward one another?"

Rhiannan frowned, "I dunno… I mean… I had made up with you and was fine with you before we magically reappeared back here. Maybe its just hormones."

"What?"

"Female thing. You don't wanna know," she muttered as she snuggled herself more into the covers. The heat from the elf and the man around her was making her nice and warm. "Night Legolas."

Legolas raised an eyebrow for a moment then nodded once, "Good night Rhiannan."

* * *

**Note**: So that's chapter three. Doobie doobie doo! Hope you guys liked it. Just slightly shorter then the others but that's okay. I can't always make them super long. But thanks to my reviewers: **Doll-Fin-Chick** and** Song in the Woods.** You guys are awesome! Here's your update!

And of course, if you feel like it, or just want me to update a.s.a.p. just review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Danielle cuddled into the warmth engulfed around her gently when she heard birds announcing morning. There were murmured voices outside of the tent as she began to stir helping her come to. Her eyes opened slowly and she found herself curled into Boromir perfectly. Her head was in the crook of his neck while both his arms were wrapped securely around her holding her close. For a moment Danielle lay there, reveling in the moment before she would let reality crash around her. Finally she removed herself from his grasp and pulled her jacket on before rising from the tent. Legolas, Gandalf, Gimli, the hobbits, Aragorn, and Rhiannan were all ready up and fixing breakfast.

Rhiannan gave her best friend a short smile before turning to talk to Gandalf. Danielle took the offered hot mug of coffee and sipped it down, burning her tongue and back of her throat at the same time. Honestly at the moment she didn't care. Finally she moved to sit at the picnic table next to Rhiannan. Shortly after Boromir arose from the tent looking terribly tired.

"He may not remember you," Rhiannan spoke gently once she was done talking to Gandalf, "but it is obvious he's all ready begun to care for you."

"What do you mean?"

Rhiannan glanced over to where Boromir was standing, speaking quietly with Aragorn, his eyes glancing over in Danielle's direction, "You were having a nightmare or something and called out for him. He instantly pulled you into his arms and whispered that he was there and that there was nothing to fear. It was so sweet I almost cried."

Danielle's cheeks reddened and she looked down at the hot mug in her hand, "It will just make things harder in the end."

The young woman tilted her head at her miserable friend and nudged her slightly, "It's not as bad as when Aragorn decided to wake up me and Legolas."

"What do you mean?"

"We were snuggling," she glared over at the elf who intentionally had his back facing her. "I woke up and wanted to start screaming. It was just weird. And even weirder that he looked like he was about to scream as well."

Danielle giggled gently and looked up at the sky, "If we get moving soon we'll make it to my parent's cabin before nightfall."

Rhiannan nodded and began to get the Fellowship to pitch the tent and put everything back into the vehicles. At once they were on the road again. Danielle had decided to finally put some music on when she found a radio station that worked for a little bit. She was getting sick of the silence. Boromir glanced back at the others. Merry and Pippin had managed to find a gameboy somewhere in the floor of her car and were fighting quietly over who got to play it. Gandalf was busy looking at a map he had found.

"Thank you," Danielle spoke finally after being unable to think of anything else to say.

Boromir frowned, "For what?"

"Rhiannan told me that you helped me last night, that I was having a bad dream and you helped me," it felt odd to say but Danielle had decided to say it anyway.

Boromir smiled slightly, "Anytime, if you ever have a dream where you need comfort, I'm always a set of open arms."

Danielle smiled and nodded. They drove, only stopping twice for gas, until they finally reached the snowy mountains. With great effort they managed to get both vehicles up the hill to the cabin the nested easily in a small clearing in a thick forest. It was beginning to snow gently so they quickly got everything inside before locking the vehicles and entering the cabin themselves.

It was a nice two-story cabin. There were four bedrooms up on the top floor along with two bathrooms. On the bottom there was one bathroom, a living room with a fireplace and two long couches, the kitchen, and a dining room, "Do we have enough fire wood?" Rhiannan asked as soon as they were in the house.

"I'll go check," Danielle walked out of the room and toward the backyard where the woodshed was.

Rhiannan glanced at the men as they stood around waiting, "So… How's everybody doing?"

There was a grumble of answers after her question and Rhiannan hit her forehead with her hand. She huffed and marched into the kitchen to start putting things away. Right behind her was Aragorn, "You never finished telling us your story," he commented. Rhiannan glanced over to see Legolas standing about the entrance to the kitchen looking around seeming uninterested.

"I can't finish telling you it," she insisted as she put milk into the fridge.

"What do you mean?"

She bit her bottom lip, "It's not that simple really. If I tell you more then I'll give away what you are meant to do it could ruin everything. I mean once you return is all. It's not that simple anyway."

"What about Danielle and Boromir?" he asked even quieter this time.

Her head snapped to look at him, "What?"

"You have to be a fool to not see that attraction there," Legolas commented from where he stood.

"I…" Rhiannan closed her eyes, wishing Aragorn hadn't pried in the first place.

A scream sounded from outback where Danielle was and in a moment Aragorn was on the move out the door. She was running through the snow and pointing back toward the gully that lay beyond the house. Aragorn ran out to meet her and quickly scanned over her to see if she was hurt, "What? What happened?!"

"Uruk-hai!" she wheezed. "and—and-and—and oh Rhiannan is going to be so confused. I'm so confused!"

Aragorn looked past her to where she was pointing. The sound of clanking metal sounded and he instantly turned to see the rest of the fellowship, even Merry and Pippin, running out of the house, weapons in hand. Aragorn turned and stood in front of Danielle as he watched as a small army of Uruk-hai approached. Their breaths were ragged making mist billow in the air.

Danielle felt an arm instantly pull her back. She glanced to see Boromir looking at the small group, his face stern, "Stay behind us," he told her gruffly. Danielle looked back at Rhiannan and instantly shot off as the rest of the Fellowship charged at the small group.

"Rhiannan," she wheezed, "Hal—hal—hall-hlllllalllalala…" she sucked in a breath. "Just follow me! And be quick!"

Rhiannan frowned and ran after her friend. The two darted around the battle and toward the gully just next to the woodshed. Rhiannan froze in her steps, "NO! No way!"

"Rhiannan, freak out later!" she snapped at her. "We have to get him in the house now! Elves never close their eyes! You know that!"

The girl's quickly, and awkwardly, picked up a body of a male Elf. To be exact, it was a specific male elf who Rhiannan didn't think would show up, "Haldir," she muttered as the two began to drag the elf toward the house. The howls of dieing Uruk-hai met their ears as they passed the battle.

Rhiannan pushed the longer part of her brown hair out of her face as soon as they got the elf into the living room and onto the couch. Her brown eyes examined every part of him to make sure he wasn't hurt. His breathing was even and his heart sounded normal when she put her ear to his chest.

Danielle swallowed and pushed her own dark blond hair out of her face before turning away from them. This was Rhiannan's mess to deal with, and hopefully she wouldn't get all mopey like Danielle had in the first place. Danielle's hazel green eyes looked back toward the backdoor when she heard heavy breathing and stomping boots, "Take off your shoes!" she called quickly as she headed back to where they were coming in. "Please don't track Uruk-hai blood all over the house!"

The men stared at her and quickly began to removing their shoes. Danielle's eyes traveled over each member and they stopped at Boromir, "You're hurt."

"I'll be fine," he insisted, wincing at the wound in his shoulder.

"Uh-huh and I'm the princess of the underworld," she muttered grabbing the arm the arm that wasn't hurt. "Hey Legolas Aragorn," the two looked up, "go help Rhiannan. We apparently have a surprise guest."

Danielle dragged the Gondorian up the stairs to the master bedroom that connected to one of the bathrooms. This was where her parents kept the med kit, "Danielle, this isn't necessary. I can tend to it myself."

She nearly rounded on him but stopped herself. _Not the Boromir you knew, just as stubborn, but still not the one you knew. Just…be calm_. Danielle smiled slightly, "I just… Look please sit on the bed, take your shirt off and keep the wound clogged while I get the med kit please?"

Boromir nodded and did as she asked. Danielle grabbed the med kit and walked back in. Her face flushed at the sight of him without his shirt on. Quietly she sat down next to him but just slightly behind, and began to clean the wound. He winced with each dab she made, "You're not making this easier," she sang gently.

"What are you using?" he asked. "It feels like lava!"

"It's just alcohol used to clean wounds. It will keep you from getting an infection. This is a pretty deep cut you know," Danielle insisted as she pressed one more time on the wound making him wince again. "Just hold still please."

Finally she began to wrap up the wound with a thick gauze and taped it off when she was done. Finally she walked back to the bathroom and began to wash her hands, "Just throw the shirt away!" she called out to him.

"I-" Danielle jumped when she heard him just a foot away from her. "Thank you."

"Yeah," Danielle's face flushed even more as she took a step back and grabbed a towel to dry her hands off. "Of course…"

Boromir looked down at the bloody shirt in his hands and smirked, "Sorry about the shirt."

She nodded, her eyes set on his face. Was it younger? _No, he's just younger then the last time you saw him, remember Danielle?_ Danielle looked around for a trashcan, "If you need to wash up just let me know. I'll get a bath ready and help you since we'll need to keep that wound dry."

Boromir's eyes were fixed on her as she moved to put the medical kit away. The fact he wasn't wearing a shirt didn't seem to faze him, but that's all Danielle could concentrate on. If she didn't get out of the room soon she wouldn't be able to control what she was trying to not do. Finally she looked at him to speak but Boromir spoke first, "I can't help but feel pulled to you," he told her abruptly.

Her eyes widened and she nodded again, "Right… I need to go…check on Rhiannan…" and she squeezed her way around the shirtless Gondorian and zoomed downstairs.

Haldir was still unconscious on the couch but other then that seemed fine, "How's the wounded soldier?"

"Shirtless," Danielle muttered as she took a seat on the other couch. Aragorn was at the fireplace slowly starting the fire. He smirked at her response. "Anything out of the sleeping beauty?"

"He's not a woman," Rhiannan muttered as she touched his face ever so gently. "He's just…I dunno what he's doing. Maybe he's been knocked out. Aragorn can elves get knocked out?"

He shrugged.

"Well…you're not much help!"

He smirked over at her and stood, "I may have grown up with elves, dear Rhiannan, but I do not know that much about them. I have never seen one get knocked out before."

Rhiannan rolled her eyes and looked back at the elf on her couch, "We should move him," she spoke quickly, "to one of the rooms. I'll stay with him till we wakes up."

Danielle raised an eyebrow, "You'll stay with him?" she questioned. "What if he doesn't remember you?"

"I'll make him remember," Rhiannan insisted with a smile. "I have my ways."

Her friend closed her eyes, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Aragorn would you mind getting Legolas so you can get Haldir upstairs?"

Aragorn nodded and Legolas walked into the room, obviously he had heard everything, "As long as I don't have to sleep with her tonight, I don't care where she sleeps," the elf commented before helping Aragorn lift Haldir and take him up the stairs. Rhiannan followed close behind them.

"Danielle?" Merry tugged at Danielle's shirt. "We're hungry."

"Don't you guys know how to cook?"

"Of course we do!" Sam spoke up. "It's just that we don't know how to use your fancy stoves."

She smiled, "All right, let's get dinner started. I'll try to explain how to use it while I'm making it as well."

Then the girl proceeded to start cooking chicken.

Up in one of the smaller bedrooms Rhiannan was lying on the bed looking at the man she had thought she lost. Her eyes began to close while she laid next to him and fell asleep.

Back downstairs Danielle had finished making chicken fettuccini and proceeded to dish it out to each member of the fellowship. Once the dining room table was full the others went into the living room, "Danielle?" It was Gandalf.

"Yes big nose?"

He raised an eyebrow at her but didn't comment on her reaction, "What do you think our next move should be?"

"Find a way back I suppose."

Gandalf nodded, "I've been studying the maps you have of this area, and a long distance from here, but in the mountains, is a place where I think we can be transported back to where we belong."

Danielle glanced at the wizard, "Will it make the Nazgul and the Uruk-hai leave our world as well when you return?"

"Maybe," Gandalf sighed, "I honestly couldn't say."

"Of course," she huffed now making her own dish of food.

The rest of the evening past simply. At a certain hour Danielle had to go back out to get more firewood. In an instant Boromir was on his feet, offering to go with her to keep her protected. They walked out into the cold weather, the wind had picked up, "So…how does Rhiannan know this elf?"

"In a different life they were married," Danielle answered simply.

Boromir frowned in confusion, "Oh… Where shall you sleep since they are in one room?"

"I hadn't given it much thought," she admitted as she began to gather firewood. Boromir began to get an armload as well. "I'll crash wherever I find space I guess."

"You could stay with me tonight," he offered gently. Danielle paused and looked over at him. "I'm not trying to…seduce you. I just… I feel anxious when I am away from you. When I heard you scream I nearly threw one of the hobbits out of my way to get outside to you."

She smiled gently at him and they turned to head in, "I'll think about it. I'll need to make sure everyone else has a place to sleep first."

"Of course," he nodded. "I just… I enjoyed your company last night."

Danielle nodded and the two of them set the firewood in the proper place in the living room. The hobbits were all ready curled up on the couches in the living room and Gimli had passed out in the reclining chair. Legolas was heading upstairs with Aragorn right behind him, "Bed time you two," Aragorn called down.

"Thanks dad!" she glared at him.

Aragorn chuckled and disappeared form view, "I suppose…" Boromir looked down at me hopefully.

"All right," she sighed, "I need to redress your wound, and it might be a good idea if I took a shower."

Boromir nodded and they went back up the master bedroom. Danielle stayed in the hallway for a moment looking for towels in the hallway closet while also moving her backpack into the room. When she walked back in she noticed Boromir had all ready removed his shirt and was waiting patiently for her.

The young woman bit her bottom lip gently and grabbed the gauze from the bathroom before sitting down next to him. She silently removed the bloodied gauze and then wrapped his shoulder up with the new gauze. Boromir remained motionless but he kept his eyes on her. Danielle gave a meek smile when she finished and threw the dirty gauze away, "Do you… I…" Boromir huffed, rubbing his temples in confusion. "Do you ever have the feeling that something is missing? I mean… no that isn't what I mean… That feeling that I should be…"

Danielle frowned, "I'm not following you."

"I need to think about it," he whispered with a great sigh.

She smiled slightly, "Of course. Well, maybe you'll be able to say it in the right words once I'm done with my shower."

Boromir watched her leave and he silently began to pace back and forth in the bedroom. His ears listened as the shower door opened, the shower turned on, and then when she stepped in. He continued to pace, his thoughts whirling around. This all at times felt like a dream, but the feelings that flared up in him when she touched him. The Gondorian sighed and rubbed his hands along his face in irritation. There was no point in hiding these emotions. If she didn't felt uncomfortable with them then he would go find another place to sleep, or even sleep on the floor.

After a while the water from the shower turned off and the young woman came walking in from the bathroom. A towel was wrapped snugly around her, her hair pulled to one side of her shoulder, still wet. Boromir swallowed, his mouth suddenly very dry. It would be better if he waited for her to dress. His eyes watched her, roaming over what could be underneath. Quickly he stood and turned away from her. Danielle glanced over at the Gondorian before grabbing her clothes and walking quickly back to the bathroom to change.

She pulled a tank top and a pair of long pants on before re-entering the room. Boromir was now sitting on the bed in silence, "So…you figure out what you were trying to say?"

He nodded slowly and his grey eyes met her hazel-green ones, "I feel this pull toward you, and each time I've looked at you I feel like I've forgotten something terribly important. Something that is much larger then the both of you us. Danielle," he slowly took her hand, the warm tingle ran up her arm. She couldn't help but smile just slightly. Boromir did not miss this and he felt a sudden gust of confidence, "when ever I am near you I wish to hold you. I wish to be able to keep you in my arms forever as if I am afraid to lose you. It seems so odd; I have only known you for barely two days if not more. I have lost count things have been so different and wild. Yet… My heart tugs for you, yearns for you…"

"Almost like a dream that felt so real it seems a memory," Danielle muttered.

Boromir chuckled, "Yes, something like that."

She looked up at him, tears welling up in here yes. Danielle quickly pulled away from him and turned her head, "I'm sorry…"

His eyes widened, "No Danielle, I should be apologizing! I have been too forward and have upset you!"

Before he could say anything else Danielle, in quick movement, pressed her lips to his and the Gondorian froze in confusion. Finally she pulled away, keeping her forehead pressed against his, "It isn't anything you said," she whispered just gently. "I've been holding back these tears for quite some time. I do not know how explain it…" she began to cry again, and her next few words made no sense to either of them. Boromir quickly put his good arm around her and held her closer. "Look at me. I a-an utter mess. Kissing you then crying my eyes out. One would think I had lost my mind. It's too hard to explain, I just… When I spoke of being married… In a different reality then you know…he was you."

Boromir stared at her quietly, his lips parted slightly in shock, "How?"

Danielle stood up quickly and hugged her arms, as she looked at him, deciding how to tell the tale, "I know it seems impossible but…" she bit her bottom lip and eyes looked around the room as if the words would pop right out at her. "I…five years ago was somehow transported to Middle-earth and we joined the fellowship with you. After everything was over we married, we had children. We lived together until you passed away…" A frown appeared on her lips. "Then somehow Rhiannan and I work up back where we left earth as if nothing happened," he opened his mouth to talk but she put up her hand to stop him before moving to her backpack and pulling out her silver ring. She handed it to him. "This was the only proof I had been there. Aragorn had given it to me on my eighteenth birthday."

Boromir frowned and looked at the tiny ring, "You were with Aragorn as well then?"

"No!" she nearly burst out in laughter, remembering when Boromir had thought she and Aragorn were lovers. "No… Aragorn is…or was my brother."

His eyes lightened, "Oh…oh! He wears the same ring, except the color of the stone in his ring…correct," she nodded. "You… The emotions in your voice say this is true but my memory. I feel as if it has fogged over, even now I do not know what to say…how to react… It seems so impossible."

"I know…" she sat down next to him again and gave an aggravated sigh. "I wish there was a way I could convince you, show you that what I speak is true, at least in the reality I knew. Then you would know I was barking mad. Horrible pillow talk if you ask me."

"Pillow's do not talk," he muttered.

Danielle smiled, "It's an expression."

Boromir chuckled, "It is an odd expression."

"If one thinks about I literally it really is," she smiled and moved to lay down on the bed. Boromir followed suit. "But this is the reason why I have been…so sad as you put it."

The Gondorian pulled her into him, letting her rest her head on his good shoulder "If what you speak is true it explains this undeniable pull I feel for you. Perhaps time will tell. I do hope that if it is, I can remember, or something that will help me understand all this."

Danielle looked up at him and stared into his grey eyes, "This may be one of the only peaceful nights we get," she sighed. "Despite what is true and what isn't, I am going to enjoy what time I have to remember what was and that you are here now."

Boromir snuggled his face into her hair, taking in the scent and gave a great sigh, "Good night sweet girl."

"Good night my might rock," she muttered just before she dropped off into sleep.

* * *

**Note**: And ta-da! So Christmas is coming, in real life and in this fanfic so hopefully I will have time to write on occasion. If I do not get an update soon I am of course sorry if I do not. Hopefully it is a good understand to why if I am not able to update for the rest of the week. Also thanks to: **iHedge **and **Doll-Fin-Chick** for reviewing! Also in the next chapter there will be more explanations and all that fun stuff. The members of the Fellowship will probably begin to remember things that haven't happened yet, or didn't occur from what they have gone through. Also: Does Haldir remember? Why are his eyes closed? Will Rhiannan get her happy ending? Soon! Maybe hopefully…

And of course, Review! They make my muse go: OOOO!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_"I thought you were just a dream," his voice whispered into her ear._

_ "Haldir," Rhiannan mumbled as she curled herself into his arms, "why are your eyes closed?"_

_ The elf looked down at the young woman and gave a great sigh, "Have I not died?"_

_ She frowned, "What do you mean?"_

_ "I had gone with the elves to help defend Helm's Deep. I had been struck down…"_

_ Rhiannan's eyes widened, "What? No! No-no-no-no! Danielle saved you, she… No! You cannot be dead! You were asleep in the bed with me, you are alive, and you just won't wake up!"_

_ Haldir sat up and looked at her carefully. It was now Rhiannan realized she was dreaming. Lights swirled around them like water floating in the air, everything shimmered; even Haldir's skin shimmered in the light, "I do not understand my love," he touched her distraught face._

_ "But you remember me?"_

_ "The vision of you has clouded my dreams for so long," he whispered ever so gently. "I feel as if I have known you for an eternity."_

_ Rhiannan frowned and snuggled into him, "I just wish I knew how to wake you up. You are alive, your heart is strong, but I don't know how to wake you."_

_ Haldir slowly turned her and cupped her face gently in his hands, "It will come to you. There is no way I can think of, the place I went through before…now…was dark and I floating. I hope… You will find a way," he leaned forward and their lips just about touched—_

Rhiannan's eyes snapped open back into reality. She looked over to see the elf still sleeping soundly next to her. The young woman huffed and stood up from the bed. For a long moment she stood and glared at the elf that was lying with his eyes closed on the bed. This wasn't right. When elves slept they had their eyes opened. It was always very odd and Rhiannan didn't like it.

"Wake up!" she suddenly snapped. There wasn't even a breath out of rhythm from him. Slowly she perched up on the bed and started bouncing. His body bounced along evenly and the elf still didn't stir. Rhiannan quickly dashed out of the room and was back in an instant, two metal pots in hand. Then she began to dance around, banging them, and singing at the top of her lungs, "Good morning! GOOD MORNING! The sun is shining bright and early! Good morning, GOOD MORNING! TO YOU!"

In less then a moment of Rhiannan starting her charade she had an audience. Aragorn and Legolas were standing in the doorway watching her madness, "Why does this make me cringe?" Aragorn asked Legolas.

"I have this faint memory of running away from this voice," Legolas answered with a very serious note. "Perhaps there is something Rhiannan did in the other life she speaks of?"

"YOU!" Rhiannan suddenly screeched while turning to the two standing in the doorway, "GET ME NOISY THINGS! Wake the hobbits! We must all make noises! Haldir must wake up!"

Danielle's eyes popped open at the sound of her best friend yelling. It was odd that the pot clanging hadn't woken her. Though it had woken Boromir who didn't move not wishing to wake the young woman in his arms, "She's lost it," Danielle groaned while turning into Boromir. "Rhiannan has finally lost it."

"RUN!" they heard Aragorn call before the noise of them running down the stairs in a hurry.

Danielle was on her feet in and instant and ran into the hallway, colliding with Rhiannan and the pots. The two girls laid sprawled out on the floor in a daze. Boromir's head popped out of the bedroom door and looked down at the two girls, "Good morning?"

"Rhiannan?" Danielle sighed.

"Hm?" The girl was now frowning at the ceiling.

"If the clanging of the pots and the yelling you're doing isn't working then perhaps you should try something else," Danielle told her. "Perhaps something that would wake him up back in the day? I don't wanna know what it is but… Some people are trying to sleep. I'll be surprised if the hobbits aren't awake."

Rhiannan grumbled and pushed Danielle off of her before getting onto her feet and back into the room. Boromir slowly helped Danielle back to her feet, "Is this a normal occurrence in the morning hours with her?" he asked gently.

Danielle looked up at the Gondorian, her face flushed slightly and shrugged, "Every morning with Rhiannan is certainly an adventure."

Back in Rhiannan's room she was now sitting on the bed with her legs crossed in front of her staring at Haldir. With the exception of his chest rising up and down he hadn't moved. Not even a tiny twitch of the pinky or shutter of his eyelids. Rhiannan scrunched her face and pouted, "There has to be a way, give me a sign, please?"

The girl twitched, Haldir's lips had moved, "Moving your lips was the sign?" they moved again. Rhiannan groaned, "It's seriously that simple? Why didn't you give me the sign yesterday?! AH!"

In a swift movement Rhiannan pressed her lips against the elves' and before she could think arms were instantly wrapped around her. Rhiannan gave a squeal of excitement and pulled from the kiss, "HALDIR! Your awake!"

"I must say though, my love," he sat up with her in his arms. "That show you gave me before figuring it out was very entertaining."

"You saw me?!" she squeaked.

"More or less. I was having an out of body experience," Haldir simply explained. "It wasn't until you said to give you a sign that I honestly couldn't do anything. I don't know how to explain it but that is just how it is."

"Evil Valor," Rhiannan groaned before the two lay back down on the bed and began to talk of things. To Rhiannan's surprise Haldir remembered everything. He also knew what his life would have been like if the girl's had never been there. Rhiannan in turn explained what had happened after Danielle and she came back to Earth. After a while the two just stayed there in the other's arms.

* * *

Danielle stirred a pot of oatmeal slowly while she watched the hobbits fidget about, "Aragorn?" she spoke gently. Aragorn was leaning his back on the kitchen counter, Gandalf standing right next to him. "Have you talked to Gandalf about his theory yet?"

"We spoke about it last night before we retired," Aragorn nodded. "I assume you have an idea on it?"

"Something about traveling into the snowy woods," Danielle commented. "Not exactly that excited about it."

"Yes I agree," Aragorn grunted. "I am not quite accustomed to this cold and I do not think the hobbits will do very well in it."

Danielle gave a resigned sigh, "We'll leave either on the twenty-fifth or the twenty-sixth. We all need rest before we venture out again. Gandalf?"

"Yes my dear?" Gandalf glanced over at her, his pipe in his mouth. It seemed he had been in deep thought. Danielle was now putting oatmeal into separate bowls before Gimli took them over to the hobbits.

"How… Will the Nazgul be able to track Frodo…us eventually? What about his Fell-beast?" she asked gently.

The white wizard put on a thoughtful expression, "It is a question I've been wondering myself. The only solution I've found is the beast is terribly confused when we traveled here. Like us, it is not accustomed to these strange machines. For our sake I do hope Sauron does not find his way to this place."

"He can do that?" Danielle nearly choked out. "How?"

"A door has been opened," Gandalf told her. "Until the ring is back to Middle-earth it will remain open."

"That is how the Uruk-hai gained access then?"

"It is a theory," his eyes were watching Danielle carefully. "It makes one wonder. In the world you knew," Gandalf's eyes shifted to where Boromir was eating his breakfast, "you…well not you but Rhiannan stopped an event that some believe is crucial. From what I understand you two altered a few different events. Not by much but enough. Both of you, in the end, brought forth lives that were originally never meant to exist."

"How do you remember?"

Gandalf chuckled, "Like I've said, I do not age, I do not change. I was made as you see now. Every event I have ever been through I remember. Every alternate reality I can almost recall."

"How do you not know how things end then?" Danielle leaned against the counter and looked over at him.

"As simple as one can't remember the end of their favorite book after a long period of time. One must re-read it, but it is not worth it to just read the end. They must start over. As they read they remember things that are tiny but just as significant as any other event," there was a twinkle in his eyes as he told her this.

"You are so weird, but it makes sense," she groaned. "I will go get Rhiannan. I think we all need to sit down and talk."

Danielle began to make her way upstairs but stopped at the top when a hand caught her arm. Her eyes turned to see Boromir standing behind her and she smiled, "I…"

"A loss of words my lord?" she teased in a soft voice.

Boromir moved them away from the stairs into the hallway, "Last night I…"

"All we did was sleep," she giggled. "You act as if it was more then just that."

He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, "I know I just… I never thought just sleeping with you in my arms would… I do not know what to say."

The young woman leaned up and kissed him quickly, "Then you don't have to say anything."

With a smile she turned and walked into the room where Rhiannan and Haldir were. As soon as she opened the door the young woman froze, "OH! EW! GET A ROOM!" Danielle suddenly barked.

It wasn't that bad really. Danielle just had walked when the two were in the middle of a kiss, "I am in a room!" Rhiannan yelled back.

Haldir chuckled, "Anything we can help you with Danielle?" he looked very content and…well just the way Danielle had last seen him so long ago.

"We are sort of calling a meeting," Danielle told them. "If you two would be so kind as to come downstairs? You know soon…and fully clothed? I'm sure Legolas and Aragorn would appreciate to know that you have come back to consciousness, Haldir… And I won't even ask how you know me."

"The elf is awake?" Boromir asked as soon as Danielle closed the door again. He had been waiting patiently for her.

"Yep," Danielle sighed, "it would appear so. Well let us begin this meeting. They'll be down to join us soon."

"When you said, last night, that Rhiannan was married to him in a different life," Boromir commented. "Is this the life where we were married?"

"Yes, it is."

Boromir smirked, "The more you have told me the more I prefer that version. It seems happier then the dark journey that we had been traveling. If there was a way I could remember."

Danielle took his hand into hers, "Perhaps in time. Somehow Haldir remembers. I'm not sure how."

The Gondorian nodded and the two headed downstairs into the living room where the rest of the Fellowship were waiting. Not long after did Rhiannan and Haldir join them. The hobbits had taken one couch, along with Gimli, Gandalf sat in the recliner, Legolas, Haldir, and Rhiannan sat on the second couch and the other three: Boromir, Danielle, and Aragorn were standing, "As all of you know," Aragorn began, "we have landed ourselves in quite a predicament. It is…difficult to explain. The Valor…perhaps even something we do not have a name for…has decided it best we land here. There is no reasoning except that in a different reality we have a pull to these two young women. Our next move, the one we've found to be the smartest, is to find a way back to our own world. Gandalf believes he may know where it is."

"What if it isn't what we think?" Frodo asked.

Rhiannan's head turned towards the hobbit and then looked to Gandalf who seemed to be very deep thought. It made her want to start throwing things at him. _Ten points if I knock the pipe out of his hands, twenty if I tweak his nose_, she smiled menacingly.

Danielle watched her friend carefully before looking when Gandalf did speak, "There are no guarantees…but if Danielle and Rhiannan are willing to join us until we are safely transported back to our time then we will have two extra fighters at our side."

"I will not put them in danger," Aragorn spoke too quickly.

"Nor will I," Boromir nodded.

"I think they can handle it," Haldir shrugged.

Legolas looked over at the other elf before looking to Gimli who spoke next, "Is it wise to involve them though?"

"They have helped us this far," Merry told them. "There is no reason to not trust them.

Gandalf was now on his feet pacing, "I'm still concerned if the Fell-beast finds us, if the Nazgul somehow gets through the confusion of this world and finds us here. To stay in one location is not safe, but it is also not wise to be wandering in unfamiliar territory. This world will be just as dangerous as our own."

"We will stay at least one more night," Aragorn confirmed as he turned look out the window. "The clouds are dark and I fear a blizzard."

Danielle's eyes snapped up at a thought and she looked at Gandalf, "What about Saruman?"

Gandalf looked to the girl as quickly as she had looked to him, "I had not considered," the wizard turned, concern written clearly in his eyes. "I must think on this."

"Danielle, what do you mean?"

"If a Nazgul and his Fell-beast can somehow arrive in our world, and Uruk-hai," Danielle explained, "what's stopping a being of more power?"

The color from Rhiannan's face completely drained, "I hadn't thought…" her head jerked to the dark sky. "Maybe it's just a normal storm?"

"Maybe we better take watches tonight," Boromir told them. "We need to be quite sure these things."

* * *

**Note**: And the plot thickens! Sort of… Poor Rhiannan and Danielle. They have to go through protecting Frodo and the ring…all over again! Bum bum bum! And also thanks to my reviewers: **Doll-Fin-Chick**, **iHedge**, **Song in the woods**, and **Thranduils. Heart. And. Soul.** Here's your update and of course review!


End file.
